Hardcore Heroes: Episode 21
]] Recap Friday, 1509-07-22 Stromheim. Relieved that Malakai isn’t about to die they decide that it’s time to go and buddy up with the master wizard Joris, mostly because Darf mentions Joris might have about a half dozen other spellbooks filled with even more juicy spells. They also wonder about Jeeves for a bit, hoping he hasn’t injected too many marijuana's yet. Back on the road, discussing possible applications of halfling feet, the party is attacked by multiple trapdoor spiders. A somewhat frightening battle later the spider-cave is finished off with a fireball without any serious injuries. Saturday, 1509-07-23 Trapdoor spider cave yields 4 gems which sets them for a good travel mood. They reach Copperhill without an issue and then make the small detour to Joris's house and are met by a middle aged man with long white hair wearing leather riding pants and a simple ruffled shirt. He is somewhat furious at first, but after some explaining invites everyone for diner. They talk for a bit and are offered a deal to go explore an ancient decrepit temple for a portion of the gold and access to spells from Joris books. They haggle for a long time and in the end decide to think on it, because of the dangerous clay golems that defend the temple are and Van doesn’t quite want to be the punching bag even though Malakai likes the idea of treasure and spells. Monday, 1509-07-25 With Darf in tow party finds themselves in Stromheim. Van goes to research clay golems while Malakai casts Identify on their magic items once more finding more details about the cloak, but failing at the scimitar. They reconvene in tavern and then head back to Copperhill. Wednesday, 1509-07-27 Ready to accept the deal they converse with Joris, Malakai manages to get a free Protection from missiles spell and after some more planning and information sharing they head to the so called golem pit. Darf picks up a chain-mail and Van finds himself a footmans whip. They also learn that the abandoned village’s name is Whistleton which is set at base of the hills south of Copperhill. Tuesday, 1509-07-28 Some tense magic economy planning later Malakai finally braves the hidden mine shaft that has body parts for interior design. He explodes a well placed fireball between the two golems, runs away, sneaks back and finishes one of them before running, screaming, back to Van and Darf as the last golems ceaselessly follows him out of the shaft. Turns out however one more fireball is enough to kill it and the party decides to sleep before going into the cave. Friday, 1509-07-29 They carefully make their way inside the cave and then the temple, taking the magical staff, but not finding any other magical items outside of it. They wander inside finding heaps of gold in a chest as well as some extra items, Malakai detects overwhelming magic radiating scroll case which turns out to hold a magic scroll of Resurrection, 2 potions and some residual magic aura around the whole temple. Besides that they also find thousands of gold coins and other knickknacks. Saturday, 1509-07-30 Party gets to Copperhill, stop for a bit as they can’t decide whether both of them should go or only one since the both of them are planning on keeping the Resurrection scroll a secret, but are somewhat afraid of the reaction from Joris if he doesn’t find it among the loot. Instead they all go back, but Van stays in the carriage while Malakai goes to talk with Joris, he does turn out to have been expecting the scroll so after some awkward questioning Malakai stays in the cottage while Van ends up going to town with Darf to search for an appraiser, while also hiding the scroll case. Sunday, 1509-07-31 Van fights with indecision as he attempts to hide the scroll, but cannot come up with a foolproof way how so instead he decides to go back to Joris with the scroll tucked away in his backpack. Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes